


Textpectation

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Steve's response to Darcy's heart-felt text wasn't exactly what she was expecting.





	Textpectation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by two prompts from afteriwake -- "I know you do" for Fictober 2018 and "textpectation: the anticipation felt when waiting for a response to a text."

Darcy Lewis liked to think of herself as a patient person, but even she had her limits. She was pacing the length of her spacious apartment in Avengers Tower, waiting for a reply to her text.

Sending the text had been one of the hardest things she’d ever done, but she knew it was easier than saying it in person. _Easier?_ a voice in her head snarked. _That’s putting it mildly. You’ve been getting tongue-tied around Steve for weeks now._

“Yeah, well,” Darcy muttered aloud, “you try telling Captain frickin’ America, the guy you’ve been dating for three months, that you’re in love with him and see how well you do.”

_Coward._

“So? At least I told him.”

The text had been simple enough – **I love you, Steve.**

Now she just needed to see his reply. She glanced at the clock on her phone. “It’s been five minutes, why hasn’t he said anything yet?”

_Maybe he doesn’t feel the same._

“No,” Darcy said firmly. “He loves me, I know it.”

_How do you know it?_

“The way he kisses me, the way he touches me, the looks he gives me, even when we’re on opposite sides of a room.”

_That’s just lust._

“No,” Darcy shook her head, “not with Steve. I’ve dated guys that only wanted to get into my pants. Steve’s different. He respects me. We didn’t even start doing the horizontal tango until a month ago, and it was my idea.”

He’d been reluctant at first, saying that wasn’t what he was after, that he respected her. It took a little convincing, not to mention what she suspected was a talk with Bucky, but eventually Steve agreed that it was time to take their relationship to the next level.

Darcy grinned to herself. “And oh my God, was it worth the wait.”

_That doesn’t mean he’s in love with you._

“Steve’s old-fashioned. He never would’ve slept with a girl he didn’t have strong feelings for. He makes me feel like I’m the most precious thing in the world. If that’s not love, what is it?”

Before the voice could reply, her cell pinged.

**I know you do.**

Darcy stared at the screen. “I tell him I love him and **that’s** how he replies? What the hell?” She was about to reply then she changed her mind and tossed the phone onto the couch. “You know what, forget it.” She stomped into the kitchen, grabbed a pint of Cherry Garcia and a spoon, then went to her bedroom and slammed the door.

“Ms. Lewis?” Friday asked cautiously hours later.

Darcy groggily opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the empty pint container on her nightstand, the spoon lying next to it. Then she remembered why she ate an entire pint and she rolled away, groaning quietly. “Friday, whoever’s looking for me can just wait. I’m in the middle of a break-up.”

“No, you’re not,” Friday said gently.

Darcy turned onto her back to stare at the ceiling. “Pretty sure I am. I love Steve but he doesn’t feel the same way.”

“You didn’t read other texts.”

“What other texts?” Darcy said, confused. She turned to her nightstand again and realized her phone wasn’t there. _Damn, I left it in the living room._ She slowly got up, feeling like she was about a hundred years old, then stumbled into the living room. Grabbing her phone, she flopped onto the couch. “Ten texts? Holy shit…”

**Darcy?**

**Darce, I’m sorry.**

**Bucky just told me that was the wrong way to respond to your text.**

**I mean, I do know you love me. I think I’ve known it a while now.**

**But you were expecting me to reply with how I feel.**

**Well, here goes.**

**I’m crazy about you. You’re always on my mind. I adore your sass and your smiles and your big blue eyes.**

**I’m your hero and I hope I always will be.**

**I guess I should just tell you, right? You’re probably ready to strangle me right now as you read this.**

**I love you, Darcy.**

Darcy jumped at the sound of someone knocking on her door. _Please, God, let that be Steve._ Scrambling to her feet, she ran to the door and opened it without checking to see who was there.

Steve grinned at her tiredly. He had just gotten back from a mission and hadn’t even changed out of his Captain America uniform. “Hi, Darce. I take it you got my texts.”

Darcy realized that the emotion she’d seen in his eyes lately really was love, and it was shining bright in his blue eyes now. She grinned. “C’mere, Big Guy.” Grabbing his shoulders, she pulled him down for a kiss.


End file.
